Jemima Puddle-Duck
Jemima Puddle-Duck is a very silly duck. She is friendly but foolish and self-important. She is a white duck who, when clothed, wears a blue poke bonnet and a pink shawl. She''' is the titular lead character of "The Tale of Jemima Puddle-Duck". IN THE BOOKS BY BEATRIX POTTER The Tale of Tom Kitten ' Jemima is first seen as a secondary character in "The Tale of Tom Kitten", in which she is shown with her sister-in-law Mrs. Rebeccah Puddle-Duck, and Mr.Drake Puddle-Duck, who could be Jemima's brother, but it is unknown. When, on the garden wall, the kittens lose their clothes, Jemima and the other ducks put on one of the kittens' clothing. The three ducks then take off wearing the kittens' clothes, and when they go into a pond, the clothes all come off because there are no buttons, and they look for them ever since. The Tale of Jemima Puddle-Duck '' In this book, Jemima is depressed because she wants to hatch her own eggs. The farmer's wife takes them from her and gives them to the hen to hatch. She tries to hide them, but they are always found. One fine spring afternoon, she finally tries to make a nest far away from the farm and unwisely choses a clearing in the woods. The she meets a handsome gentleman with sandy whiskers, who tricks her into laying nine eggs in his woodshed. He then suggests a dinner-party to celebrate, and asks Jemima to collect the traditional seasonings used to stuff roast duck (He plans to eat her). But Kep meets her as she is collecting onions and recuses her from the Foxy-Whiskered Gentleman (with the help of two fox-hound puppies). But the fox-hounds eat Jemima's eggs, and Jemima is escorted home in tears. She lays more eggs (which she is allowed to keep) and successfully hatches four ducklings. TRIVIA In The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends, Jemima Puddle-Duck is voiced by Sue Pollard. FILM AND TELEVISION APPEARNCES ''Tales of Beatrix Potter (ballet) '' An abridged version of The Tale of Jemima Puddle-Duck appears in Frederick Asthon's ballet, Tales of Beatrix Potter. '''''The ballet starred the dancers of The Royal Ballet wearing large lifelike animal costumes and masks. Jemima and Mr. Tod also appear in the finale of the ballet. The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (1992-1995) Jemima appears in an episode of 'The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends. The episode is an adaption of The Tale of Tom Kitten, and The Tale of Jemima Puddle-Duck: "The Tale of Tom Kitten and Jemima Puddle-Duck." ''Peter Rabbit (Nick Jr.) '' Jemima appears in the Nick Jr. TV Series Peter Rabbit. She still wears a blue bonnet, but not her shawl. She still has a silly but friendly personality. She is often called "Mrs. Puddle-Duck." She is also revealed to be a good baker; her oat-cakes are loved by many of the others. ''Peter Rabbit (2018 movie) Jemima Puddle-Duck appears in the 2018 animated/live-action film adaptation of ''Peter Rabbit, voiced by Rose Byrne. Category:Ducks Category:Females Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Protagonists